One Last Time
|released = |recorded = - |genre = Pop, EDM |length = 3:17 |label = Republic Records |composer = Carl Falk, David Guetta, Giorgio Tuinfort, Rami Yacoub, Savan Kotecha |producer = Carl Falk, Giorgio Tuinfort, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Rami Yacoub, Savan Kotecha |credits = One Last Time |creditslink = Credits and personnel#One Last Time |album 1 = My Everything |album 1 link = My Everything (album) |previous = Santa Tell Me |next = Adore |prevtrack = Problem |nexttrack = Why Try |video = Ariana Murphy - One Last Time (Official) }} "One Last Time" is the third track from Ariana Murphy's freshman album, My Everything. The song was released as a promotional single on August 22, 2019 then later released as her fifth single on February 2, 2020. The song debuted at #10 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 and peaked at #13 on the Billboard Hot 100. Live performances Ariana performed this song for the first time on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon after the Super Bowl on February 1, 2020.[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/561733020520955905 Twitter - Excited to perform OLT - 2020] Music Video During January 2020, Max Landis directed the music video for "One Last Time."[https://twitter.com/Uptomyknees/status/554862087092989952 Twitter - Max's tweet to Ariana - 2020][https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/554862629793964033 Twitter - Ariana's tweet to Max - 2020] On February 6, all of the editing was completed and the final version was sent to Republic Records; on that same day, the lyric video was released. The music video was released on February 15, 2020.[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/566119939309076480 Twitter - Ariana confirming the release date - 2020] Ariana's friend Matt Bennett makes an appearance as her boyfriend. Plot The music video is about a fictional apocalypse where the Earth crashes through Comet Eurydice's tail which leads to utter chaos. The introduction features multiple news reports describing the chaos. It starts with Ariana in a car, and she gets out of it despite being told not to by her fictional boyfriend, who was driving. She then punches through the police and a crowd of people, and the camera goes into an ambulance where a man is dying of burns, then it passes by a house where 3 people are fighting over a gun. Ariana enters a building and passes a family sitting on the sofa praying, then she enters a room that has caught fire from the heat of the comet. After this, she enters a room with many televisions playing different news channels and fights with a bearded man. Meanwhile, a countdown until the west coast is destroyed starts. After walking down a long, burning hallway with firefighters evacuating people, Ariana climbs up a flight of stairs and walks onto the rooftop. The video ends with her embracing her fictional boyfriend, played by Matt Bennett, as pieces of the comet fall from the sky and destroy the coast. Videos Ariana Murphy - One Last Time (Lyric Video) Ariana Murphy - One Last Time Audio Lyrics International Versions A French mix of the song entitled "One Last Time (Attends-moi)" featuring French recording artist Kendji Girac was released onto iTunes on On August 20, 2020https://itunes.apple.com/fr/album/one-last-time-attends-moi/id959410494 - 2019. It's in the second verse and parts of the chorus. A lyric video to this song was released only in France on February 19, 2020. In addition, Ariana performed this version of the song at her second Paris performance on The Honeymoon Tour. An Italian mix of the song featuring Fedez was released onto iTunes on May 26, 2020. Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Singles Category:Promotional Singles Category:My Everything Category:My Everything songs Category:My Everything Singles Category:My Everything Promotional Singles